Bohemian Rhapsody
by Enless
Summary: Tras la muerte de Kaworu, la mente de Shinji no es más que un torbellino de ideas confusas. ¿Una visita inesperada podrá hacerle cambiar de parecer? oneshot.


**Bohemian Rhapsody**

**Por: Kyoru Hishida**

Sentado frente al lago en una pendiente, las palabras de Misato resonaban en su mente. Nadie le entendía.

Las lágrimas no cesaban. Parecía que nadie lograba entender su sufrimiento… ¿no era el solo hecho de crecer sin madre y vivir odiado por su padre suficiente para que le sea permitido tener una amistad? No. Los ángeles son los eternos enemigos de la humanidad. Su deber era acabar con él. Su opinión no tenía importancia.

El cielo estrellado, al igual que el verde que tapizaba el lugar, no eran lo suficientemente bellos como para subirle el ánimo. ¿Una sonrisa? No volvería a tener una. Las felicitaciones y caras alegres que le siguieron al trágico acontecimiento, carecieron de significado en aquel momento. Y seguían sin tenerlo.

El rostro de Tabriz estaba tallado a fuego en su mente. Como una maldición. El eterno recuerdo del terrible acto que cometió. La única persona que logró comprenderle… le mató. Sin piedad. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué caso tenía seguir en este mundo si solo sufría¿Por los demás?

- ¿Ikari?

Esa voz casi imperceptible le sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos. No volteó. Sabía de quien se trataba.  
Sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias y amenazas, se sentó a su lado.  
-No diré que te comprendo, ni que te compadezco, por que mentiría-hizo una pausa- Fue tu decisión pilotear el eva.

- ¡No pude elegir¡¡No quise matarlo!-gritó con ambas manos en la cabeza.

-Igual lo hiciste.

El tono tan tranquilo le desesperó. Sin pensar se abalanzó encima suyo en un intento desesperado por acabar con su vida. Por vez primera vio emoción es esos ojos, solo que no era capaz de percibirlo. Cegado por la ira apretó más el cuello.

Se le desfiguraba el rostro. Una visión aterradora. Sintió miedo. A pesar de la escasez de aire y la visión borrosa, logró posar las manos por sobre las suyas.

El poder que aquello le causaba era arrebatador. Nada parecía ser imposible. Solo el contacto helado de "algo" contra su piel le sacó del trance. Eran lágrimas. Ella lloraba. La observó un momento. Sin creerlo la soltó poco a poco.

El aire en sus pulmones era embriagador. Una sensación más que agradable. Cuando su visión hubo regresado, la imagen de su aterrado compañero cubrió su campo visual; quien, sin más, se desplomó sobre su cuerpo en un mar de lágrimas.

-Tabris…

-Kaworu- corrigió.

-… sabía las consecuencias de involucrarse contigo.

-Él no me habría dañado.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Dijo que me amaba.

-No puedes saberlo.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

El grito la desconcertó. Luego, un vacío horrible le reemplazó. Estaba molesto. Furioso.

-Es mi culpa ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!

- ¿Qué es todo?

-La muerte de Touji.

-Era un ángel.

-Yo lo maté…

-Fue el comandante.

¿Qué hay de Kaworu?

-Él se mató.

- ¡Yo lo aplasté!

-Él se dejó.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-El ángel eligió su destino. Tabris prefirió la muerte. Con el poder que tenía, te pudo haber enfrentado e incluso derrotado.

- ¡No lo entiendes!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Todo!

- ¿Qué es todo?

- ¡Asuka! Por mi culpa ella está en el hospital.

-Ella cerró su corazón al evangelion. Escribió su propia condena.

- ¡Fue por mi culpa!

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Yo... saqué mejor puntaje de sincro… por eso

- ¿Es todo?

- …

-Envidia. Su destrucción. Ella decidió atacar al ángel. Es obstinada y presumida.

-Aún así…

- ¿Qué no lo ves? No fuiste tú. Ella optó seguir ese caminó, en el que yo debí estar.

La miró desconcertado. Por un momento nada le calzó. Luego, una oleada de información le golpeó de imprevisto. Era verdad. Asuka no quería quedar de defensa, así que tomó el lugar de la unidad doble cero. Estaba celosa del reconocimiento y las felicitaciones que recibía.  
Al alzar nuevamente la vista, ya no estaba.

No tardó en encontrarla. Arrodillada tocaba el agua del lago. Parecía pensar en muchas cosas. Se acercó, posó la mano en su hombro desde atrás, y ella sobre la de él.

-Cuando estoy contigo siento algo… distinto.

-¿Eh?

Al voltear. Pudo ver por segunda vez como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Contuvo el aliento. Aquella visión le dejó sin habla. ¿Por qué siendo tan linda permanecía tan seria?

-Ayanami…

-Eres muy cálido. Lo siento.

-Deberías… sonreír más a menudo.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a la expresión de siempre, mezclada con curiosidad.

-Eres… hermosa- logró decir con algo de dificultad.

Efecto inmediato un sonrojo. La hacía ver más bella aún. Tierna. Dudó en un principio. Luego, la tomó por el mentón y sus labios se encontraron. Fue muy breve.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues… yo te… yo te…

-Yo acepté.

-Sí, pero… debí…

-Detente.

-¿Eh?

-No puedes ofrecer disculpas de por vida. No hiciste nada malo. Acepté, insisto.

-Pero si yo…

No pudo decir nada. Era su turno de ser besado. Definitivamente era una noche extraña. No podía quejarse. La atrajo hacia si mismo, permaneciendo así hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Contemplaron el lago en compañía del otro, con los dedos entrelazados, hasta la llegada del amanecer.

-Debo irme- dijo incorporándose. Una mano la detuvo.

-¿Por qué?

-Llegó el día.

-¿Y?

-Shinji ¡Abre los ojos!

-¿Qué quieres decir? Quédate conmigo-insistió.

-No puedo, el comandante me espera. Rengo una prueba de sincronización.

-Pero…

-No puedes huir de la realidad, entiende.

Intentó soltarse, no pudo. Su puño estaba más apretado de lo que pensaba ¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza? No lo sabía. Se escuchaba molesto y melancólico.

-¿Traicionarás… mis sentimientos?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Podemos tener más momentos como éste. A mí…- alzó la vista al cielo que en esos instantes lucia unos tonos claros.

-¿Si?

-… no me molestaría.

-Ayanami…

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo hablo de Asuka… sientes celos?

-¿Celos?

-Sí, celos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No lo sabes?

-No-lo observaba perpleja.

-Bueno, es cuando… ¿cómo decirlo?

Consciente de lo extraña que era la pregunta y de la ignorancia de la otra piloto en temas de esa índole, eligió muy bien las palabras. No le quitaba la vista de encima, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-Es cuando sientes que alguien que quieres le da más importancia a otra persona o cosas.

-¿Y?

-Te sientes extraño, te enojas y quieres... algo así como… golpear algo y llamar su atención.

-Entiendo-pensó unos segundos en lo recién explicado- solo que no estoy molesta.

-Ah, bueno-se sonrojó ¿Cómo había preguntado algo así?

-Tendré que enojarme, si ese es el caso.

-¿Puedo… ir a verte después de la prueba?

-Claro.

Se soltó y caminó en dirección a NERV. Desapareció en la distancia. La observó en silencio, su sola aparición hizo que todos los acontecimientos dieran un giro inesperado. Está claro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que el cargo de conciencia por asesinar a Kaworu desapareciera, pero ya no estaba solo, encontró a alguien que si bien no le entendía al menos lo intentaba. No sabía distinguir entre realidad y fantasía. Se sentía solo y no quería la comprensión de nadie. Nada le importaba. Muchas veces deseó dejar todo atrás e incluso no haber venido a este mundo.

A lo lejos un par de ojos escarlata le observaba. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Me alegro de que ya no estés solo. Eres digno de ser amado. No lo olvides… Shinji-kun.

* * *

N/A: Como se acercaban estas fechas decidí hacer un pequeño regalo a los fanáticos de la lectura. Este breve fic lo escribí en enero de este año 2005, con ayuda de mi hermano.

Inspirada en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre del título, del grupo Queen. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Todo review es bienvenido. Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.


End file.
